Stargate Journey Through The Stars Chapter 1
by thatsme9519
Summary: What happens when an mysterious man that resembles Asuma from Naruto comes in to earth in the Daedalus? Everything! Starships, universes, and keyblades, get ready for a journey through the stars. A little bit of yaoi and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The bridge was facing a new planet that was an all too common sight for the brown skinned man in the captain seat. He look down toward the armrest of his chair and place his hand firmly down on it. Instantly, a blue-tinned holographic projection screen came in front of the man. Graphs and charts filled the screen, but at this moment, he was only interested in one part of it. As if reading his mind, the screen zoom to the part most desired by him. His coca colored eyes quickly scanning the information needed. It was a stack of graphs all by each other. All but one had similar readouts. That one was so significantly different to the rest that the man reasoned that this could only mean one thing: this universe was in a completely different multiverse. This is what he has been waiting on. It's time for him to pick a suitble place to beam in to learn about this new strange world.

"Just another day of school" Jeremy said as he woke up at 6. "It's my senior year. Pretty soon, I'm going to miss it so I better try to enjoy it! At least this is the last day before Christmas break." he mumbled under his breath as he got through his usually morning routine and put his cell phone in his pocket. "Jeremy, take out the trash!" his older brother, Leon, shouted from his bathroom. He was visiting and was going to take Jeremy and Kaitlin away for a little small vacation before returning on Christmas day. Jeremy, not being too much of a fighter (physically, anyway), gave no qualms about taking out stinking trash, never once realize that that barked order will set off a chain of events that will forever change his life and that of his family, namly his brother and sister.

Dragging the heavy trash bag from its resting place, Jeremy saw a brown skinned man dressed in white clothes just outside of his driveway staring at the nearby forest opposing the house. Jeremy, always the cautious one, eyed the man suspiciously as made his way to the outside trash bin. The man, noticing his presence turned toward Jeremy. He was about 6 feet tall with brown eyes to match his brown skin. His facial hair, a beard, reach all around his chin to connect to his sideburns on both sides of his face. Jeremy feel as if he was looking at someone he knew in a strange way. It was until the man walked up to him that he realized just who he was.

"Hi! My name is Asuma. What's yours?" the man said, reaching his hand out, smiling. Jeremy was stunned. Asuma?! Like in Naruto? It couldn't be!? But this man looks just like him. Even his voice was the same! Shaking himself out of a thinking coma, Jeremy grabbed this man's, this Asuma's hand with his free hand and shook it. His hand was strong and firm, but also unusual in a way he couldn't identify. "Hello... My name is Jeremy." 'Asuma', as mysterious man called himself, seems to smile even harder as Jeremy feel a strange energy, vibrate up his arm and through his body all the while strange thoughts and scenes played out in his mind .

This continued for a moment until Jeremy started to reduce his grip. Asuma, catching the message, released his hand. "Sorry!" he said as he scratched the back of his hand with his right hand. Jeremy noticed that he even had bracelets on his arms, just like his Naruto counterpart. Somehow, deep down, Jeremy knew that this was somebody special, regardless on how he look or act.

"Excuse me a moment" Jeremy said, suddenly remembering the trash in his left hand. "Oh! Am I in your way?' He responded while moving out of the way. 'Let me help you with that.' he said while reaching for the top of the bin, lifting it so that Jeremy can put the trash in. "Thanks." Jeremy replied as Asuma put the top back down. Jeremy, thinking this is way too suspicious a chance not to jump on it, brupped out a question. "Who the hell are you?" He reached to place his hands over his mouth after it was too late. Asuma, initially shocked at such an outburst, smile and said, "I can show you fast than I can tell you." As he said that, he grabbed Jeremy hand faster than any human Jeremy ever seen but held it with a soft grip. Before he could protest, he was gone in a flash of light.

Next thing Jeremy knew was that he was looking out of a window. Jeremy grasped. The most shocking thing that Jeremy saw out that window was... everything he ever known! It was the Earth from orbit! After a few moments of planet gawking, someone spoke. "That's your world. Your Earth." Jeremy turned see Asmua on a throne. No, more like a captain's seat. "Where the HELL am I!?" Jeremy screamed. Asuma said, "Calm down, this isn't you. Just look around." Jeremy, still putting up the front of being angry looked around the room. It was a gray colored room, with a couple of seats around the captain's seat and a glass screen behind where Asuma sat. In fact, Jeremy thought, this ship is not unlike the Daedalus in Stargate Atlantis! Jeremy, completely in shock and awe, had a confused look his face and Asmua saw it. "Yes, this is the real Daedalus. Or ONE of the real Daedalus." Just as Jeremy's quick mind starts to come up with a solution, Asuma shot it down. "And no, this is not a lucid dream. You haven't had a lucid dream in a while now. So it's safe to this isn't one." Jeremy said with the largest eyes ever, "What is going on?" Asuma got up and while point to the chair he just got up from, "You better take a seat." Jeremy, scared out of his mind, took the seat. "Ok. I'm begin with this crazy story and HOPE you believe me" said Asuma while making hand gestures. "Will you let me?" Jeremy responded "I'm going to be late for school, aren't I?" Asuma smiled and nodded his head agreeing with him. Jeremy sigh and said begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"What you see before you is the Daedalus from tv show you know as Stargate Atlantis. In fact, this is the very one with the alternate reality drive. It was floating in space with the drive burned out and I just happen to come across it. There was some dead bodies onboard that I beam down to the surface of the planet this ship was orbiting and returned and gave them all a proper burial. I returned here and found all the data, ship logs, and most importantly, the drive and its research. The drive had an inherited problem dealing with the very nature of the drive's energy source that I manged to stop. Very simple actually, but another story for another day. So I rebuild the drive from the ground up using new parts from the Asgard beaming device as a factory and leftover parts from the old drive. Then I took this ship and start on my joureny to other universes. That's how I ended up here. I wanted to see other universes and find a human who could be different than all the other humans I met. So I scaned all of your interent, starting with some social network and found you first. Looked through your posts and then found your location. I came down to your driveway and shook your hand. That is when I send thoughts through your hand and see how your body reacted when it finished processing the thoughts. And NO! That is NOT mind reading! Its just like asking someone a question when you a living polygraph, although a very complicated one. When I saw that I could trust you, I beam you here. So what do you think?"

Jeremy was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. So he started at a place where he knew he could get some motion to ask other questions. "So are you sure that isn't mind reading? Because I have some very personal thoughts in there!" Jeremy laugh and Asuma grinned. It was the only way he knew how to cope with this event, humor. Its how he cope with most things. "No! It isn't. Trust me." Asuma said. "Alright. I will. After a few questions." Asuma nodded "So if you are so smart, smart enough to fix the alternate reality drive, to manned this ship single handedly, to predicted what my MIND was going to think of to explain these events, you should be smart enough to know a little more about me." Jeremy said, crossing his legs while smiling. He already accepting these events as fact even though he knew it was complete foolish to do so fast. Maybe deep down, he did want it to be real. "Well," Asuma started out "I know that you are gay."

If any liquid was in Jeremy's mouth, it would have came flying out. His posture instantly changed. Gay? How did he know that? Jeremy thought. Asuma smiled saying, "Don't worry about it. I'm gay too." Jeremy was too preoccupied about Asuma's revealing fact to care about his reassurance. "How?!" Jeremy asked, demandly. Asuma replied, "Easy. Your body language when you saw me and your body signs when you shook my hand. You obviously was checking me out." Asuma said happily and with an air Jeremy mistakenly mistook for smugness and arrogance. Jeremy was now completely furious. Not only was he completely blindsided by that comment, he thought that this 'Asuma' was a total asshole! Jeremy wasn't the type of person to be thrown off by something like transportation to one of his favorite ship in one of his favorite sci-fi shows ever. In fact, he WAS quite excited. Now, he was boiling hot. He jumped up, starling Asuma. Then he started shouting, "Forget you, pal! I was never that interested in you anyway! Now, transport me off this damn ship!' He stormed off to behind the captain's seat to find the controls for the advanced Asgard technology. Luckily, before Jeremy can hurt himself playing with systems he doesn't know yet, Asuma grabbed his wrist and held it tight, but not tight enough to harm Jeremy. Jeremy turned his head to face a man who deeply regretted his words. Jeremy knew he did by how Asuma's eyes were. They were pleaing with him. "I'm sorry. Don't go. Please?" This time there was no vibration coursing through his body so Jeremy knew Asuma was asking this from the bottom of his own heart and was putting himself at the mercy of Jeremy's wrath. He was like a man on his knees, staring at an incoming train with a bright light in the front of it. Jeremy knew this and couldn't hurt the poor guy, could he? "Apology accepted" Jeremy said meekly. Asuma gave a big sigh of relief and dipped his hand. He didn't want to end things on the wrong foot with the first person he met that could possible understand him! Jeremy gasped hard and look at his watch. It was already 9:30. "Oh, hot damn! Its 9:30!" Jeremy shouted. Asuma look up and saw what he was looking at. "Uh-oh" he said and then he turn to sit at his seat. Asuma place both hands on the armrest of the seat. Magically, a keyboard with strange symbols Jeremy recoginze as Ancient letters and numbers popped up into existence along with a screen. After a few taps on the keyboard, both Jeremy and Asuma hear a young female voice to Jeremy's local police. "I last saw him this morning taking out the trash! There was some weird man standing there with him. I didn't think nothin about it at the time because Jeremy is so friendly! I think he been kidnapped!" Jeremy hang his head low. That was his sister, Kaitlin. She is probably worried sick! "Don't worry, Jeremy! I have the perfect solution to the problem!" Asuma said as he type things with his keyboard. "Watch this." he said as he pressed the final button.

Outside the window, the earth start to spin backwards and stopped. Not too much backward spinning, more like a record with a DJ, just a small amount. But what was different was that the area Jeremy was from was still in darkness, unlike a few moments ago. Jeremy, after a moment, realize what happen. "You reverse time." He said. Asuma, smiling brightly, agreed with Jeremy's assessment. Suddenly, a bright red light flashed across the screen. Asuma sigh and said "Well, the ship's reactors just took some damage pumping out all that energy need for the time travel, along with the conduits. Not to mention radiation damage and just irradiated the walls nearby the reactors. To top it all off, the naquadah fuel tanks are running low, about 15%." Asuma got up and look Jeremy dead in the eye. "I got some repairs to make and some gas to get so we going to have to finish our chat some other time. Probably tonight the way these systems are looking. And don't worry. The trash is still in the bin." Jeremy heard and almost felt as if Asuma was sad about cutting his visit short. "Well, I got class anyway. So ummm, how can I reach you and you reach me without the whole surprise beaming thing?" Asuma grinned and said "May I see your phone?" with his hand outstretch. Jeremy got his phone out and gave it to him. In the palm of his hand, the phone was engulfed in light. After the light faded, Asuma gave the phone back to Jeremy. "Your phone has been upgraded with a combination of Ancient and Asgard technology with a splash of human technological concepts. Everything has been VASTLY improved execpt things that is limited by human technology such as intraplanetary communication. My number is on there. So you can text, talk, even SKYPE me if you want. And there is transportation app that will transport you onboard if I'm in reach with whomever you choose, but be careful though. " Asuma said, with a fast wink on the skype part. He must know I like to date fast, mainly due to my very loving, trusting and highly faithful nature. Going through his newly updated phone, Jeremy saw his number under Asuma and saw the new transport app. He open it and selected my room on the app. It had been told where Jeremy had last been transported from and it wasn't that hard to move from his driveway to his room. As he selected it, the transparent menu saying "Transport?" with buttons 'Yes' and 'No' popped up. Before he pressed Yes, Jeremy kissed Asuma on his lips before looking him dead in the eye and saying "This is the best kidnap/blind date I ever had." Pressing the button while still staring at a stunned Asuma, Jeremy tried his very best to hold back a wide grin as Asuma managed a 'See you soon'. Both sides could never did see that coming, not even Jeremy knew what was to lie in the future.


End file.
